Shinobi Seeker
by shikamaru rocks11
Summary: i dont own the two and naruto is paired with lok sister cathy lambert and she wil become a seeker
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover for naruto and huntik this will begin at episode 2 with a new titans I created so like or not like just read it.**

"So this the last place my father was seen a life" Lok said while climbing to the waterfall where his father was supposed to be hiding while faking his death "yes that what the record show but keep moving I don't what the suits to find us" said Dante.

They enter the waterfall cave and found old ruins where at the end of the pad a giant crystal stands. "What is that" Lok asked "It's old crystal of the Casterwills it's a gate to huntik" said Sophie "Lok is that you" said a voice "father..?"

"yes Lok it's good to see you but there are things I need to tell you. An great evil is coming and you have to stop it I don't have must time because I have to destroy this crystal" "Why this is the only way out for you. You can't do it I need you father"

"Lok there are more important things first I will open the secret file from mine holotome" The holotome came out Lok's back bag and a energie made it float until the file was released. "Here is the way to help fight this evil but there is more. You see inside this crystal dwells a human but he not from this world he has seekers powers and another power source. This person can help you fight this evil but you I need to destroy the crystal from here to release him"

"father who is this person and why is he so important" "The reason is because he is strong, stronger than me, stronger than you. He is very powerful I have seen is memory he has a different understanding on how the world works but that's not what makes him a great asset he is driven to bring peace to where it needs to be but not forceful he will fight but won't kill unless it's the only way he is good from heart and has a strong will that will be useful to win but enough talk I will contact you if i can but until then goodbye Lok and protect the girl for see is the key to win" With that the crystal begin to crack the connection was lost and a boy begin to emerge from the crystal and fell down on the floor. "So this is him doesn't look all that special to me" Said Zhalia "There they are get them" "dammit the Organizationfound us" said Lok "Chariot wake up the boy if not get him out of here" said Dante "alright." Chariot used his power up shot hoping it would wake up the boy. "uhh … w what's happing" "your awake good but we need your help can you fight" "I guess but what are those things and what are you" "We are titans most of us are summon bye seekers like those guy the one with the suits are from the organization that try to use them to control the world" "yeah great like their aren't enough of those already so the others need help he"

"yes" "oke here I go"

"so got a new dog he Dante" said Wilder while Incubane is fighting Caliban "I'm no dog" came Naruto while he used his rasengan on Incubane and made it return the Wilder "So what now Wilder you are with less" "Uhh Retreat now".

"Well that was easy" Said Naruto "yeah while you just came and used on attack we had to fight them longer" said Lok with a relieving sign. "So what your name" Said Sophie "Oh yeah my name is Namakazi Uzumaki Naruto" "And we are Lok Lampart" "Hey" "Zhalia moon" "Nice to meet you" Sophie Casterwill" "thank you for helping us" And I'm Dante Vale how did you end up in that crystal" "Well there was this jutsu that went wrong was supposed to be an improved teleport technique but something went wrong. I needed to escape so they won't find me but I think that when I enter in to your world the crystal was used and I was trapped inside of it" "I see so why…" but before Sophie could complete her question "I can't tell you yet I need to trust you first" said Naruto with a sad face. "no problem it was rude of me to ask" said Sophie while feeling guilty.

Dante stood up and turned to Naruto. "Naruto we need your help. You see the one the freed you said that there is a great evil coming and said your able to help us." "yeah well first you need to tell me what the deal with those titans is this amulet stuffed in my pocket" Naruto grabbed and a green auro emerged from the amulet and spread to his body "Hanzo the Shinobi master" From the amulet came a ninja ( and if you want to know how he locks look up samurai warrior 3 Hanzo) "How did you do that" asked Sophie shocked like the rest "I don't know something said to summon him and before I know it I said his name." "I know see why he said you would be a great help and that is a titan they are trapped inside a amulet only released when its bonded and call out." Said Dante "Oke I guess that the rest will explain later it sounds like a big story to me" Said Naruto "yeah I agree I already heard it" said Lok while earning a glare from Sophie. "Alright then will you help us first we go home and rest then we go to the Tower of Nostradamus and get his mirror" Said Dante while getting ready to move.

**Venice. Italy **

"So that how it is sound pretty farfetched uh" said Dante after explaining about the seekers and huntik. "No not really after things I heard in my world it sounds pretty normal" Naruto said while laughing. Lok and Sophie run into the room "we got a mission"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 Nostradamus tower

"Hello Guggenheim" Said Dante "that's so cool how you do that" said Naruto. "Tell you later now Dante I need you and your team to go to the Nostradamus Tower there were some strange activities there and I can't contact them go there and see what happen, good luck" with that Guggenheim was done and disappeared off the monitor "Looks like we have a mission team go to the Tower of Nostradamus and see what happened lets go and we can search for his mirror" said Dante "Finally I was getting bored" said Naruto.

**Location France Tower of Nostradamus**

"Keep quiet" said a suite to Peter and two France seekers woman (who by the way are hot look it up) who were bond down to chair. "Strange there is no trap why is that" Said another suite "Just get out of the way" Said Wilder while kicking the door open.

"Look there are two suite guarding the door" said Sophie "I guess we need to get past them" "Zhalia if you be so kind" said Dante.

Just before Zhalia could change, Naruto return with the suites in his arms.

"Are we going in or what" "That was so cool, how you did that"

"Family secret" (just think you're self what he did but it's pretty obvious)

When the team enters the building they found the two seekers and Peter strapped on a chair. "Thanks for saving us, so who is the new guy". "That is Naruto he is a special case I guess" said Dante while smirking.

"You need to go quick before they find whatever they are looking for" said the red head (hot) seeker.

"So are they blind or just stupid" Naruto said while watching the organization searching not even looking at the three titans standing there.

"I don't think they can see other than a room" Dante says.

"Let's use this to our advantage" Naruto said while running in the room with the others behind him.

"Beat them down, Baselaird" "Be silences like the wind, Hanzo"

"Huntik, show no mercy Incubane"

"There that box, Bubble lift." Sophie said while holding the box in the air.

"No you don't" said a suite grabbing the box and release the spell on room.

"So there you are again why don't you work for me we could control the world" Said Wilder against Naruto while fighting (he and Incubane are fighting Naruto and Hanzo).

"I don't care about that it's pretty much what every evil group says so no" Naruto said while punching Wilder, pushing him in the arm of the sentinel and Hanzo getting behind Incubane stabbing him.

"It's too much fun being the good guy"

"Ray pulse, let's get out of here" Stak said while the other follow him.

"Let them go we got what we came for" Dante said while looking inside the box.

"So anybody knows what to do with it" Naruto said sounding bored.

"It's a puzzle I guess; I think I can solve it…" Lok said while his cellphone was ringing.

"Uhmm with Lok" "Lock we got a problem" "Mom what is it"

"You're sister, she touch one of you dad's Amulet you found in the cave and bonded with it"

"You guys can we solve this at my home" "Why" "My sister became a seeker"

**Ireland: Lambert House**

"So you're whole family are seekers now Lok" Dante said standing at the door

"Yeah I guess"

The team walk in the house when Lok's sister walks up to Lok.

"So when where you going to tell me, you know how worried I was when I heard the story's form mom about you fighting."

"Never I guess" Lok said while holding his arm out sacred of being punched.

"You guys knew my little brother was doing these dangers things"

"Heey don't look at me I just met them a week ago besides now you can help us to make sure he save" Naruto said while laughing at the glare he was getting from Lok

"You bet I am and that's final" Cathy said.

"No Cathy, mom tell her it's too dangerous" with that Lok mother walks in the room holding some books.

"Here are some spells that might help you, oh and take this amulet it's Mayeal the elf of the dark forest"

"Hahaha I guess she coming" Naruto said while laughing.

**Venice. Italy**

"So this is where you live" Cathy said while walking in the house with Lok and Naruto behind her caring her baggage.

"Why do we have to caring you baggage" Lok said with a grunt.

"It's punishment and Naruto you don't have to caring any"

"Just trying to be a gentleman"

"So what next" Lok said punting down the baggage.

"Well the riddle says we have to go to Avalon but first we have to train you sister a bit."

"Well I will train her how to fight hand to hand you guys do the rest"

Naruto said while sitting on the couch.

"Oké than well I guess we will teach you the seeker stuff" Lok said while rubbing his back

"Great" Cathy said while stealing a glance of Naruto.

**Well this is chapter 2 I'm sorry it's was so late but I want to finish this story for real so any comments or reactions are welcome **

**Chapter 3 is going to start while there on the to Avalon **


End file.
